


Brighter than a Shooting Star

by Violet_5tarlight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_5tarlight/pseuds/Violet_5tarlight
Summary: A power outage leaves the Idolish7 dorm and the nearby streets in the dark as MEZZO” makes their way back from work during the night. Sougo knows Tamaki is afraid of the dark and takes him to a nearby park to relax thanks to the natural light of the stars he loves so much, until it’s safe to go home.





	Brighter than a Shooting Star

    It was a beautiful night outside, Tamaki and Sougo were called earlier that day to record a few lines and some footage for a commercial, not super close to the dorm, but enough to be walking distance. It wasn’t very tiring so even though it took a while, they had enough stamina to calmly make their way back after they were done, though despite everything they had to leave the studio pretty late and it was dark outside already. Thankfully, the many streetlights and a good amount of people still walking around made the walk very peaceful at first.

    They exchanged a few words while they walked, casually chatting to pass the time as they went and taking the opportunity to enjoy some free time together and learn some more about each other, which was something they were always working on. Tamaki and Sougo both had a lot of trouble communicating, but have wanted to get along for a long time. And they could certainly feel themselves getting closer as time went on, after all they went through. But still, it was always nice to keep up a good conversation.

    The streets started getting a little less crowded as they approached the area where the Idolish7 dorm was, as usual, but the place seemed darker than usual for some reason. Sougo found it a little odd, but brushed it off quickly, thinking it could just be a problem with a couple street lamps, and Tamaki didn’t seem to notice much difference either so they kept going. A gentle, muffled tone played from inside Sougo’s bag, as his phone reminded him of a text message from Mitsuki he couldn’t answer earlier.

    [Are you guys coming home soon? There was a power outage around the area, some accident I guess. The streets will be pretty dark so take care! - 18:36 _Read_ ]

    - What is it, So-chan? - Tamaki leaned a bit to try looking at the screen and see what the message said.

    - Mitsuki-san wanted to know if we were on the way. - Sougo responded, not taking his eyes away from his phone, replying swiftly as they walked a little slower. - Apparently there was a power outage in the dorm and it might take a while to have the lights back…

    - Don’t we have emergency lights?

    - Well, yes, but they don’t last forever so from the time he sent this text it seems like it’s been out for a while. I got the first message 2 hours ago and it looks like it's still not back.

    - Ugh. That’s not cool. Can we stay out until it’s back?

    It has been a while since something like this happened so Sougo had momentarily forgotten about Tamaki’s fear of the dark, the news left him a little nervous, and it was noticeable. With a smile, he looked back to reassure the boy.

    - Sure, we don’t have to go straight home. If you prefer we can stop somewhere nearby to have some coffee.

    - Oh, awesome! Sounds great to me, I’m starving I could use something to eat. - He seemed to have calmed down a bit, smiling back excitedly at the offer.

    They kept walking a bit more and the streets started to look way darker, Sougo assumed it was because of the power outage but wondered how much of the area has been affected, worrying his plan to stop by a cafe would be ruined if it already looked that bad.

    - So-chan… Are we too far? Is there nowhere around we can stop by already? It’s looking pretty bad… - Tamaki was back to a slightly nervous state, as he looked around and found no food places in sight, visibly uncomfortable.

    - There should be a place nearby but we’d still have to walk a little bit… Hang in there just a bit more, ok? - Trying to calm him down again, Sougo put his hand gently on the boy’s shoulder, which seemed to work only a little bit. But enough for them to go back to walking.

    Very few steps later, the street lamps around them started to flicker, startling both of them, and after a few seconds they went completely out, leaving both men in the dark in a deserted street. Sougo let out a quick surprised noise as he felt something grab his wrist, looking behind him he could barely see the tall silhouette of his partner in the dark as his eyes got used to the lack of lighting, who seemed to be the one holding on to him.

   - Tamaki-kun? - His voice was worried.

   - So-chaaan! I’m scared!

   - C-calm down, Tamaki-kun! - Sougo turned to talk to him, using his free hand to reach for his shoulder once again, while the boy grasped his hand firmly. His eyes were slowly getting comfortable seeing in the dark and he could see the frightened eyes on Tamaki’s face. - I’m here, it’s ok! Don’t let go, alright? Can you walk with me just a bit?

   - It’s dark everywhere, though, where can we go now??

   Tamaki was clearly exaggerating, but it was really pretty dark around the area they were standing on. This could be troublesome… Sougo had to come up with a quick plan and take him somewhere that could calm him down. He quickly remembered where they were and thought of what place could be near enough and have good lighting. They had walked past a park not long ago and it seemed to be their best option, even if the lamps were out, the area was still open enough to let enough natural lighting in and make it easier to see.

    - Listen, I know where we can go. We’re near a park, some open space will make it easier for you to see, we can stay there until the lights are back.

    - … Ok. - Tamaki tried to sound calm, but it didn’t work so well. It wasn’t even that dark around them, but Sougo couldn’t just ignore his partner’s feelings like this. Besides, you can’t control fear.

    - Hold on, ok? We’ll be there soon.

    Despite the lack of lighting, Tamaki could see Sougo smile at him before they resumed their walk, going backwards a little bit until they reached the park entrance. Thankfully, Sougo’s presence was calming enough even in a scary situation like this. His grip on the man’s thin wrist loosened just a little bit, showing he was a little more relaxed, though he started to worry about hurting the other by grabbing him so suddenly and holding so tightly. It was very unusual for Sougo to walk around with someone holding him like this, and pretty embarrassing, but at a time like this, he chose to brush it off and let Tamaki hold him for comfort. It’s not like there was anyone around anyway.

    Entering the park, they could see the lamps around were not lit as well, the outage really had an effect on a pretty long range, but just as expected, the open space made things easier. They could see better and quickly found a bench to sit on, Tamaki shyly releasing the other’s wrist before settling themselves on the park bench.

   - Feeling better now? - Sougo asked calmly, looking at Tamaki’s flustered face behind his hair, seeing the blue color on his eyes a little better now as he stared back.

   - Yeah… Sorry for grabbing your hand.

   - Ahaha… It’s fine, it was a reflex, right? - The other nodded, with a shy smile on his face. Even though their relationship as unit partners and friends evolved a lot, Tamaki was still not so used to touching Sougo as freely as he did with the others. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it was just… Different. He wasn’t sure if Sougo liked it much. - Don’t worry much about it, Tamaki-kun.

   - You were very mad the first time I touched you when I got scared…

   - I… Well… - Sougo remembered it well, the time at the hotel where they had to share a room when their duo had been barely formed, he turned off all the lights and Tamaki climbed on his bed for safety, not wanting to be alone. At the time, he didn’t think too much of it, but it was very harsh of him to ignore Tamaki’s fears like that and push him away, and he really regrets it now. - I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun. That was long ago, but I feel really bad…

   - Listen, I don’t blame you… I was just scared you’d be mad at me again.

   - I’m not. I would never want to hurt your feelings like this again. - Sougo gazed again into Tamaki’s eyes, showing the honesty in his words, which made Tamaki’s heart skip a beat, he could see the beautiful eyes staring at him much better now, they looked as pretty during the night as they did in broad daylight.

   The clear skies showed the stars above them beautifully behind Tamaki, as Sougo noticed shortly after his last words, taking his eyes off the boy’s face to observe them better, calling attention to it. The sudden change in the conversation startled Tamaki as he caught himself staring at the light features of his partner’s face for a bit too long. He looked up and around, scanning the whole sky. Thanks to the lack of artificial lighting, the stars could shine so well in the sky, it was rare to see such a beautiful view in a place like Tokyo, the many lights scattered around the city didn’t allow a very good atmosphere for stargazing. Sougo could notice a childish grin on Tamaki’s face as he looked around him.

   - You love stargazing, don’t you, Tamaki-kun? - He chuckled, seeing the previously distressed man not only relaxed, but excited even, made him smile. It was a pretty cute scene to watch.

   - I do! I wonder if I can find any constellations from here…

   - Ahaha, it’s like you forgot you were scared just a minute ago.

   - Oh… Yeah! Coming here was a good idea… Thanks.

   - I’m glad I could help. - It felt good to be able to do something for his partner like this. Most of the times it just felt like he made the wrong decisions and just made Tamaki’s reactions worse, but this time he actually did something good.

   - So-chan, do you think we can see a shooting star today? - He stopped looking at the sky for a brief moment to stare at Sougo’s face again, tilting his head slightly as he asked his question.

   - A shooting star? I don’t know, maybe we can. Aren’t they hard to find, though?

   - Not as much, did you never stop to look for shooting stars? I once saw like 8 in one night! I used to do this a lot with my mom… - There was a nostalgic, kind of sad smile on Tamaki’s face for a brief moment, he really loved and missed his mother, Sougo could clearly see it.

   - We could... Look for them together while we wait for the lights, then.

   - Yeah, awesome!

   Seeing Tamaki so happy always warmed up Sougo’s heart, despite of how much he has grown during the time they knew each other, his young soul was so charming to watch as he got excited over the smallest things. Things that really meant the world for him, no matter how small. Sougo couldn’t help but become excited about it as well, focusing his attention up to the sky and looking around. He looked at every direction, looking for shooting stars as suggested, wondering how easy it would be to spot one. Not knowing much about the odds, he was eager to see if they could find one.

   His eyes were caught by Tamaki’s silhouette again when he looked to the side, this time his face was lightened by the sky above, showing his handsome features very well in the moonlight. His soft hair being moved by the wind and his eyes focused up there, shining brightly with expectations. Tamaki was definitely a very handsome man, and Sougo was easily lost in his expression. When suddenly, he could barely see something out of the corner of his eye move. A star?

    - So-chan, did you see!? - Still looking up, Tamaki’s smile widened. - We found the first one!!

    The boy in his excitement turned too fast, startling Sougo with his sudden movement, and their faces were very close as he had unconsciously leaned a little bit closer to the other while staring, he had just realised. Tamaki didn’t seem to notice Sougo’s cheeks becoming red as he stared right back waiting for an answer, thankfully.

    - I could… I could barely see it but I think I did. - He responded nervously, still a little stunned.

    - Darn, you gotta pay more attention for the next one.

    His heart was racing, Tamaki never got this close to talk to him before even if he was super excited. As he finally looked away again to search for more stars, Sougo could catch his breath, going back to stargazing as well. He looked up directly in front of him this time, lost in his thoughts for a while, still a little flustered. His mind wandered as he sat there with his partner just looking up stars, it was something he really never stopped to do before meeting Tamaki. It was certainly relaxing, so he could understand why the other enjoyed it so much. Distracted, he really didn’t pay much attention to the task in hand, just enjoying and looking at the stationary stars up in the sky, shining brightly among the clouds and the endless dark blue. Out of nowhere, he caught a quick trail of light right where he was staring at.

    - Ah!

    - What is it?

    - I just saw one! - Sougo didn’t notice, but suddenly he was the one with the childish smile on his face. Tamaki let out a hearty laugh at the scene, happy to see him enjoying the moment. It was super nice to think Sougo could like something he personally loved so much too, and be so adorable while he's at it too.

    - Aw man, I couldn’t see it! Lucky So-chan… Alright, I want us to find one together now, so let’s look at the same place, ok?

    - Oh, alright.

    They scanned the sky in synch this time, keeping their eyes focused and trained to find any moving lights. Time didn’t seem to matter as they both waited patiently for yet another shooting star, Sougo was unsure of the odds of finding yet another one, two seemed to be quite a lot since he always heard of shooting stars as something so rare, but Tamaki did mention having quite a high record in a single night, so was it reasonable to have hopes of seeing another one so soon? He didn’t know, but Tamaki seemed confident so he went with it either way. They were not sure how long they’ve been looking, it seemed like it took a pretty long time but it finally showed up, a long trail of light travelled the sky before them, beautifully. The stunning view and the satisfaction of seeing what they waited so long to see together was such a wonderful feeling that both of them cheered at the same time. Sougo felt something touch his knee shortly before Tamaki turned to look at him again.

    - There it is, So-chan!! You saw it this time, right??

    - I did! We saw it together! - Distracted by their mutual excitement, Sougo forgot for a second about the feeling over his knee, and glanced downwards to see what it was, finding Tamaki’s hand over it. He didn’t seem to notice he kept his hand there at first, only removing it a few seconds afterwards after he noticed Sougo staring, awkwardly.

    - A-aaah, oops.

    Right as Tamaki was about to pull his hand away, Sougo’s hand moved as if on it’s own to rest over the other’s, still staring at it with a kind smile and slightly rosy cheeks. Tamaki blushed as well, not knowing how to react, but moving his hand to grab Sougo’s delicate hand properly out of instinct. Tamaki’s reaction made Sougo snap back into his senses and his cheeks became immediately redder as the other looked away slightly, with a shy smile on his face.

    - Say, So-chan… - Tamaki broke the silence just a few seconds afterwards to avoid making the moment more awkward, though still holding his hand.

    - Hm?

    - My mom once said that when people die they become stars. Because I never liked ghosts, and all. - He looked up again. - I know it sounds stupid now that I'm not a kid anymore but I like thinking it’s true, and she’s up there now looking at me. So the shooting stars mean she’s waving at us from heaven.

    - Tamaki-kun… - Sougo felt the grip on his hand tighten up a bit as he talked.

    - I think she would’ve liked to meet you. But if she was still alive, I think I would’ve never met you so I guess that's the only way she can see you.

    - You miss her a lot, don’t you? - Sougo gently squeezed the boy’s hand, with a worried tone to his voice.

    - I really do, of course. But I have you guys now, and I’m sure she’s happy to see I’m not alone. - Tamaki finally looked at Sougo again, that slightly sad smile on his face again, but his blue eyes shining brighter than ever. It’s like the stars gathered in his gaze and stared right back at him. - I couldn’t take care of her or Aya... But I'll do my best for you and everyone else, So-chan.

    With his free hand, Sougo touched Tamaki’s cheek gently, and the boy leaned into the other’s touch as he closed his eyes for a bit, it's as if he's been waiting for Sougo's touch for long now. Maybe he did. Thinking about how lonely Tamaki has been since such a young age made Sougo’s chest hurt, they both grew up pretty lonely, in very different ways, but they could keep each other company now. Differently from him, though, Sougo wasn't one to show affection like this so much, making small gestures like that worth a lot in Tamaki's mind, he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. Sougo was lost in his expression once again, he could see Tamaki's handsome face everyday, but the view right now was something else. The stars behind him seemed more beautiful than ever and he unconsciously inched a little bit closer to look at him. Then once again, at the corner of his eyes, as he stared at Tamaki’s relaxed face pressed against his palm, he saw a shooting star right behind his partner.

    _“I’ll be here for him, don’t worry. It’s a promise.”_

    A soft muffled tone played out of nowhere again, startling Sougo and making Tamaki open his eyes again, curious, and a little sad that the other had to stop to check out his bag and grab his phone. A new text message, this time from Yamato.

    [You two still planning on coming home? The lights came back a few minutes ago. 21:45 _Read_ ]

    - Oh no, look at the time! - Sougo realized they spent more time than they imagined at the park, and looked around to see a distant lamp finally working again. - I think we should head back now, Tamaki-kun. It’s pretty late, and the lights are back.

    - Ah. Ok, then. - Tamaki scratched the back of his head, trying to hide that he was a little sad they couldn’t stay longer. He looked at the sky once again and then got up, quickly following Sougo to the entrance of the park.

    The streets finally looked nice again, with the lights on the lamps working, as well as coming from nearby buildings and houses. They walked side by side on the sidewalk, finally making their way back home, silently. After a few minutes walking, not very far from the dorm now, Sougo felt something lightly brush his hand, and he looked beside him to see Tamaki looking slightly away, with his arm stretched slightly to the side in his direction. Sougo let out a chuckle as he reached his hand to hold it, delicately, entwining their fingers as they stopped for a brief moment. Tamaki had a gentle smile on his face, shyly looking at the other from the corner of his eyes.

    - Thanks again, So-chan. It was fun.

    - Ahaha, I’m happy you could relax. I really enjoyed it too.

    - Can we do this again some other day?

    - Whenever we have some time off during the night again, we can go back to that same park or find another good spot for stargazing where there's less lights around. We could bring the others next time.

    - Yeah! It’ll be great! But… I don’t mind if it’s just you and me sometimes too.

    - Oh, of course! If you’d like to, then I’d be happy to go with you.

    - Ehehe.

    Tamaki’s smile widened, he seemed very happy and such a view made Sougo feel warm inside yet again. He got to see Tamaki so vulnerable just a while ago, that seeing his bright smile again made him want to cherish it forever. Idolish7 as a whole were like a family to both of them, and to each other they were even more special in different ways. It was far from perfect, but their bond was undoubtedly strong now. Maybe stronger than they even imagined.

    - By the way, So-chan… Did you make a wish to the shooting stars?

    - Oh… Yeah, I forgot this was a thing.

    - So you didn’t?? I can’t believe you missed it!

    - Well then, what did you wish for, Tamaki-kun?

    - If I tell you, it won’t come true. So it’s gonna be a secret.

    - Hmm, that’s fair. I hope your wish is granted.

    - I’m confident about it.

    Hand in hand, they started walking again, not taking much longer to arrive at the dorm. As they got near the building, they looked at each other again and smiled one last time, shyly separating their hands before thinking about walking in, to avoid embarrassing questions from the other members, who would certainly come up to them and ask what they were doing all this time.

    - Hey, So-chan.

    - What is it, Tama-

    His question was cut short by a quick movement as Tamaki approached his face to kiss his cheek, turning back immediately to enter the building with a childish smile. It took him a moment to realise what had happened, but as soon as it clicked he felt his cheeks burning.

    - Tamaki-kun!

    Sougo followed him inside, flustered and a little confused, but unable to question him on his action as they quickly met up with the other members. Tamaki stared back at him sometimes as they were chatting with everyone else, knowing fully well that Sougo couldn't do anything until they were alone again. But he was looking forward to what would happen then, seeing how shy he seemed to be everytime he looked. Always so cute. But for now he would have to wait for his wish to come true.

    _“This is the person I like, mom. I hope that hint will be enough for this dumbass to figure it out. Wish me luck!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo, I found some time to write again :3c Something simple and cute... Maybe a little too cliche... But did you know? When stargazing, you can pretty much expect to see a shooting star every 15 minutes or so! It's something I used to do with my dad when there was a power outage at my grandma's house as a kid, it was more likely than I liked it to be, I am still pretty scared of the dark actually- Tamaki is a mood. So yeah! The main idea in this fic was inspired by that, and my record was around 8 in one night as well!  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this, please let me know what you think of it, I'm still a beginner so any feedback is very appreciated!  
> That's all for this one, I hope my writing inspiration stays strong for the future ´v`  
> 


End file.
